On the Account
by Israfel
Summary: This is the Caribbean. Where do you think those rumors of the Bermuda triangle started? Captain Jack Sparrow ends up in a place not too dissimilar to what we’re familiar with. Time travel? Yeah, we’ve got that.


Title: On the Account  
  
Author: Israfel  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: This is the Caribbean. Where do you think those rumors of the Bermuda triangle started? Captain Jack Sparrow ends up in a place not too dissimilar to what we're familiar with. Time travel? Yeah, we've got that.  
  
Author's notes: A response to way too many "Girl-falls-into-the-past-and- becomes-friends-with-Jack-and-maybe-something-more" stories I keep seeing popping up in this section. A real person wouldn't be swooning over a pirate. And since I really don't care for slash, am afraid of tainting the characters if I attempt too many of them, and am generally a lazy person, you're stuck with this. Them's the breaks, hon. Apologies for the extreme shortness of the prologue. I'll make it up to you in the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Why do we even bother with these? It's fanfiction. Disney knows I don't own it. I know I don't own it. Let's cut the bull and head straight to the meat, shall we?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Prologue: The Devil's Triangle  
  
It was a dark and stormy night.  
  
Aside from the clichéd beginning, it truly was a dark and stormy night straight from the vast majority of age old stories told around the campfire or when people become so exceedingly bored that they give them a go. Although rather than a simplistic squall to deal with, the crew of this particular vessel found themselves within the confines of a full-fledged hurricane ready to tear their ship apart from crow's nest to keel.  
  
Again.  
  
No one ever said that Jack Sparrow was a logical or safe captain to sail under. Usually the words "insane" or "crazy as a March hare" would apply here. Sometimes a man would nudge his friend in bar and say "you can't trust a man who walks like that." Of course, it was also pure coincidence that these men were passed over in favor of Captain Sparrow by more than several women in said places of business.  
  
However, in this occurrence, it was easily understandable as to why said men refused to sail under the leadership of the man in charge of the Black Pearl. When you have a choice of either being captained by the dead or the insane, the correct choice is to run as fast as your land-legs can carry you in the opposite direction from said ship. Whether they go screaming or go quietly is an option best left to the person doing the running.  
  
Despite having seen his former crew in a state between living and death brought forth through a curse on ancient Aztec treasure that was used as blood money to hold off the fighting by Cortez, despite having been entrapped by the curse for a matter of minutes in order to save his own life, Jack Sparrow was not a superstitious man. If he had been, he would have realized that in his lust for treasure he had by no means taken the long way around and instead put himself dead center in the Bermuda Triangle and put him in the direct path for a world of supernatural nautical problems.  
  
Interestingly enough, several hundred years later one Ms. Anita Sinclair was on a cruise ship heading for the exact spot in which Mr. Jack Sparrow had occupied several hundred years ago. The only difference was that while this young woman didn't think herself superstitious, she actually was regarding matters where she was sailing into waters which had become well known for the number of shipwrecks and disappearances over the years as a rather dangerous route. Unfortunately for her, the captain of the ship she was on didn't. It was a pity.  
  
Of course, anyone familiar with the history of the Bermuda Triangle knows that strange happenings are surprisingly common within this area. Usually these are passed off as shipwrecks from navigation error or even to pirate activities. The more open reader would automatically think of alien abductions, a dimensional gateway, or other supposedly cockamamie theories spouted by conspiracy theorists such as time travel.  
  
Still, despite propaganda by the Coast Guard in present day stating it is no more dangerous than any other stretch of the ocean, the amount of lost ships and aircrafts belies the idea that there is nothing supernatural within the confines of the Triangle. Impossible things can happen there.  
  
Isn't it funny how the universe likes to make things work out to the impossible?  
  
Jack and Anita didn't think so when their respective ships crashed into one another five minutes and a time distortion later. 


End file.
